Master of Disguise
by WithTheGrain
Summary: The NCIS costume party is mandatory so Gibbs and Abby lay a very interesting wager. A Halloween FanFic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters are the property of Belisarius Productions and CBS. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: The NCIS costume party is mandatory so Gibbs and Abby lay a very interesting wager. A Halloween FanFic.

**Title: Master of Disguise**

**Chapter 1 Rated: K**

**Chapter 2 Rated: T**

**Chapter 3 Rated: M**

**Category: Romance/Humor**

**Pairing: Abby/Gibbs**

**A/N:** I interrupt my other stories to bring you a little holiday fanfic. This is a continuing story, three chapters in all. They are all written and ready to post.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Bet<p>

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs entered the NCIS lab looking for results from their latest crime scene. Black paper bats hung like garland from the ceiling and windows. Sinister music vibrated through his eardrums to the pit of his stomach, a shrill high-pitched female scream threatened to make his ears bleed. Striding into the adjoining room, he hit the off button on the stereo just as a menacing low laugh started to fill the room.

Forensic Scientist Abby Sciuto abruptly turned from her workstation. "Gibbs," she admonished, "it was just getting to the good part."

"I hear enough of those kinds of noises in the bullpen," he stated, walking towards her.

A twinkle lit up Abby's eyes as she grinned. "Oh really? Tony up to his usual pranks again?""

"And yet he says he hates Halloween," Gibbs said, shaking his head.

"How can anyone hate Halloween?" she asked, confused because it was her second favorite time of the year.

"Tell me you've got something for me, Abbs," he sighed, looking at her computer screen. "I really need to get out of this building before I headslap DiNozzo so hard his head lands outside MTAC."

Abby placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a sympathetic frown. "That bad, huh?"

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders and Abby turned to her computer to explain the results of the tests she'd been running. DNA comparisons, blood analysis, trace evidence. When she finished, Gibbs seemed much happier as he gave her a peck on the cheek and made to leave.

"Wait, Gibbs!" she called after him and he turned back in the doorway. "Are you going to the costume party?"

"Yup," he answered then turned and disappeared towards the elevator.

Abby figured there wasn't a chance in hell that he would go, but after registering his response, she ran after him, catching him just before he stepped into the lift. "What? You're kidding, right?" she inquired, grabbing his elbow so he turned to face her.

"Who knows, it could be fun."

"Wait a minute," she said, looking him over from head to toe. "Who are you and what've you done with my Gibbs?"

"Not going, Abbs," he confessed. "Just practicing my sincerity for when I tell Vance."

"The only way you're going to get out of it is if you catch a case."

"The last thing I'm hoping for is another case," he told her. "But I am looking for a little intervention of some kind."

"It's a fund raiser this year for a worthy cause. Don't you want to support our troops overseas?"

"You know I support the men and women who serve," he stated. "But I really hate these kinds of events."

"I know, but you can dress up as something fun and completely anonymous. I love dressing up for Halloween. I think I'll go as something really scary, like the Grimm Reaper."

Gibbs smiled at Abby's enthusiasm. She always had a way of making even the worst situations seem a little bit better. He wouldn't mind going at all if she dressed up as Marilyn Monroe again. "Guess I could put on a bald wig, have a big paunch, and act drunk all night," he suggested.

"Gibbs," she scolded, lightly swatting his arm. "You deserve better than that."

"I'd be everyone's Weird Uncle Jethro."

Abby rolled her eyes. "You should go as Batman or John Wayne, or I know!" she exclaimed, bouncing on her toes. "Be a Marine in desert camo with full-on gear, helmet, protective vest. You would be awesome!" Her mind wandered as she envisioned how rugged and totally amazing he would look.

Gibbs kind of liked her idea because it was a lot easier and more appealing then Weird Uncle Jethro. He'd been joking anyway when he'd suggested that. Actually, he wasn't planning on dressing up at all. He would go for the fund raiser part, not the costume part, but then he got an idea.

"How about we make this a little competition?" he suggested and Abby quickly looked at him with surprised interest. "We'll both dress up and go to the party and we'll see how long it takes to find one another."

Abby smiled broadly, completely intrigued by his suggestion. "I know I've asked this before, but who are you and what've you done with my Gibbs?"

"All right, forget it."

"No, no! That's a great idea." Once again she grabbed his arm to stop him from entering the elevator. "A little frightening 'cause you're the one actually suggesting it. You really think you can fool me into not finding you?"

"Sounds like a challenge, Abbs."

"Well, then, challenge accepted, Agent Gibbs," she responded. "And whoever finds the other one first, wins."

"What's the prize?" he asked in a low tone. "I'd like to know what I'm going to win."

"How about… hmmm… I know, whoever wins gets to have the loser as their assistant for an entire day."

Gibbs chuckled and grinned. "So you'll fetch my coffee for me, you'll go shopping with me and carry all the paint cans and lumber?"

Abby returned a sarcastic laugh. "No, you'll be scrubbing my kitchen floor, carrying my groceries, and you'll be my dance partner at my favorite all-night club."

Gibbs loved a challenge but there was no way he was going to lose with the prospect of all-night dancing on the table. "You have no idea who you're playing with here, Abbs," he stated, trying to intimidate her.

"You won't know who I am 'til I find you, Gibbs," she responded confidently. "You better plan for a very busy day." She held her hand out to shake on it. "Deal?"

"Deal," he replied and grasped her hand.

* * *

><p>AN: This was a short chapter, but the next one will be much longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you for all the wonderful reviews to chapter 1. I'm really glad you're enjoying this.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Party<p>

Gibbs parked his truck on the third level of the parking garage at the Alexandria Hilton Hotel where the fundraiser was being held in the prestigious Magnolia Room. Already dressed in his costume, he was thankful he'd thought of wearing his long coat to cover up with until he got to the event. His costume was skin tight and covered his entire body. He didn't especially care for the bright red and blue colors because they would make him highly visible, but he'd chosen this particular costume for a couple of reasons. One, because every inch of his body was covered, including his eyes and mouth, and two, because Abby always said he had 'Spidy' senses.

Reaching behind his neck, he pulled the spandex hood up over his head and stretched it down over his face, tucking it in below his chin. There was no way Abby was going to find him and there was no way anyone else would recognize him. He planned on treating the event like an investigation. Narrow down the suspects and find Abby. Shouldn't be too hard.

* * *

><p>Abby walked into the Hilton lobby wearing a Cat Woman costume. It was a very short one-piece bodysuit barely covering her buttocks. Long sleeves and mesh covered cutouts in the leather ran down her sides. The zippered front extended from a high neckline down to her navel. On her head she wore a blonde wig and a tight, black face mask that wrapped around behind her ears and extended just below her nose. Her neck tattoo was completely covered, as was all of her ink to hide her identity.<p>

Sensible two-inch heels were strapped to her feet and black fishnet stockings rose to mid-thigh. Traversing the five inches of bare skin between the top of each stocking to the bottom of her bodysuit were two thin suspender slings. In her hand, she carried a three-foot flexible whip. The entire outfit gave her a provocative, dangerous persona.

She doubted that anyone would know who she was and many heads turned as she strutted towards the Magnolia Room.

* * *

><p>Gibbs got a drink and stood at the bar surveying the room filled with at least 200 people. Everyone was in costume, even the waitstaff that milled with large trays bearing appetizers and drinks. Observing the many different outfits, he tried to narrow down what Abby would wear and what she wouldn't.<p>

There were Marines in full combat gear, cowboys and cowgirls but none of them wore masks to hide their identities. Then there were women wearing dresses from different eras throughout history, including the fairytale characters of Snow White, Cinderella and others. The majority of the women wore masks with feathers that only allowed the eyes on their faces to be seen. Super heroes also made a great showing and Gibbs didn't have a clue as to the names of many. Aliens, a Santa Claus, and a couple mummies were added to his list of costumes he could identify.

But how to find Abby was foremost in his mind. He would definitely have to go on height, build, and hopefully something distinct to help him identify her. He knew her better than most anyone, so he figured she wouldn't be too hard to find.

Pushing away from the bar, he started across the room to peruse the crowd when Cat Woman walked right in front of him and he stopped to appreciate the costume. The woman had an incredible body and the way she moved, hips swaying and carrying a whip, he thought about following her but knew he had a bet to win first.

Abby stood by the wall and surveyed the crowd, her heart taking a jump when her gaze fell upon an incredible looking Batman. For a moment she wondered if he could be Gibbs but then determined that he was too tall. However, she tucked it away in her memory to visit him later to find out exactly who he was. Her eyes roamed across the group of soldiers who all looked strong and dominating, causing her blood to run a little hotter. Military men were definitely her type.

Then she saw him and couldn't believe how easy it'd been to find him. He was dressed as an old gold prospector known as Stinky Pete who had white bushy hair and long heavy beard. A tattered wide-brimmed felt hat on his head, red suspenders with faded jeans and flannel shirt were all typical articles of clothing that Gibbs would have. He also carried a large shallow pan under his arm as though he'd just come from panning gold on the nearest stream.

Slowly, she snuck around behind him and nearly giggled aloud because he didn't notice how close she was. Where was his spidy sense? Tilting forward close to his ear, she whispered, "Your costume is a dead give-away."

"What?" a very squeaky, unGibbs-like voice asked, turning to look at her.

Abby's eyes widened as she was startled to find out that this was't Gibbs. "Oh, sorry, never mind. I thought you were someone else… nice costume." She then hurried off through the crowd.

Gibbs moved slowly through the guests, stopping beside or behind every woman that was Abby's height. From their voice or their movements or something else, he ruled them out very quickly. He never spoke directly to any of them but many asked if Spiderman would care to dance. He always declined by shaking his head and quickly stealing away.

After more than an hour of not finding Abby, he returned to the bar, frustrated and about ready to give up and head home. But he knew that wouldn't be fair to Abby because she would still be looking for him. Ordering bourbon, he slipped the spandex up over his chin and mouth so he could take a sip.

Looking to his left, he was surprised to see Cat Woman at the bar ordering a beer. Lowering the cover back over his mouth and chin, he sidled over to her, dying to find out who she was. "Hi," he greeted in a dark tone. "Great costume."

She looked at him and returned a very sultry "Meeow."

Gibbs grinned beneath his mask and they both turned towards the room, searching the crowd for one another. He knew he had to say something more or she was going to get bored and move away. Thankfully, his costume came with a very small built-in device right in front of his mouth that altered the tone of his voice so he was certain he wouldn't be identified by any of his co-workers. If indeed, Cat Woman was a co-worker that knew him.

"Are you here with anyone?" he asked as his spandex-covered finger brushed the back of her hand. God, this woman was sexy with alluring curves and long beautiful legs. It cross his mind that this could very well be Abby, so he watched closely for her to do or say something that would convince him.

Cat Woman eyed him up and down. Her eyes lingered a long second at his groin, and he groaned silently to himself when she licked her lips. He fought back his desire by trying to envision Fornell dressed as Little Bo Peep.

"Sssexxyy," she purred then reached out and trailed her fingers lightly down his chest. His entire body jolted as hot tingles cascaded down his spine from her simple touch. A soft growl rolled from her throat and she continued in her Cat Woman voice, saying, "I'm a loveable, _ssssst,_ kitty cat. Mind if I, _sssst,_ rub myself all over you?"

Gibbs was struck speechless by her teasing proposition and would have taken her up on her offer if he could drag his mind out of the gutter and find his voice.

Another man, taller than Cat Woman walked forward and stood on the other side of her, ordering a drink. She turned towards the new fellow and hissed, "_Sss_ oh, Phantom _ssst_ of the _ssst_ Opera _sssst_. I love _sssst_ it."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, took his drink and headed towards the French doors that led to an outdoor patio and botanical garden. He needed to find Abby and thought perhaps she'd stepped outside.

The man next to Cat Woman turned and smiled at her. "Hello, how are you this evening?"

She immediately recognized his voice. "Tony? Is that you?"

"Is that you, Abby?" His eyes scanned her from head to toe. "You look grrreat! I didn't even know it was you."

"You look fabulous," she returned. "Who did you come with?"

"McGee."

Her eyes darted towards the crowded room. "Oh, where is he?"

Tony didn't turn to look with Abby but took a long pull from his beer. "He's one of the six mummies in the room. I dress classy and he rolls himself in toilet paper."

Abby couldn't help but laugh and put her arm around his shoulders, giving him a squeeze. "He's Timmy. What can you say?"

Tony shook his head and nearly drank his beer bottle dry. "Why couldn't he come as the Elf Lord or something?"

"He has many interests, Tony, and I bet he's having a lot of fun. You should be, too." His response was a shrug as he took the last swallow of beer. "Have you run into Gibbs at all?" she asked.

"Gibbs? At a costume party? No way."

"We had a bet," she told him. "But either he didn't show or he's already gone home."

Tony turned and looked at the guests, trying to find someone he might be interested in. Then his eyes landed on a costume he hadn't seen before. "Holy roses, Cat Woman, get a load of Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz."

Abby turned and saw immediately who he was referring to. "She looks wickedly sweet, Tony," she said, glancing at him to see he practically had his tongue hanging out. "You should go say hi."

"You don't mind?" he asked and was already moving towards Dorothy.

Abby watched as the woman smiled when Tony approached before she looked to her left and saw that Spiderman was gone. She realized she hadn't been very nice to him, had practically ignored him, and she should find him to apologize. Hopefully Spidy would be game for playing a little cat and mouse. His costume hinted at a body that was hard and delicious. One she would like to know intimately better.

* * *

><p>The cool night air felt good to Gibbs as he sat on a bench outside looking up at the stars. He was more than ready to call it a night and head home, especially since Cat Woman had easily been distracted by another guest. Besides, he really doubted if she was Abby even though his gut was unconvinced.<p>

Suddenly, from behind, he felt something tap the top of his shoulder then a long, thin leather strap dangled down across his chest. Grabbing the strap, he tugged on it at the same time he turned and was pleasantly surprised to find Cat Woman with her whip.

With a smile on her black painted lips, she moved around the bench and sat beside him, but didn't say a word.

He still held the end of her whip and teased the tip of it down along the inside of her arm. There was something about this woman that captivated him, which was surprising and unsettling because he usually didn't feel this way except for when he was around Abby. He could hope and wish and fantasize about her all he wanted, but he knew Abby would never cross that line to be more than just his friend. Cat Woman certainly seemed nice enough to have a little fun with and to help him forget about who he really wanted.

"No luck with the Phantom?" he asked.

A purring sound came from the back of her throat before she hissed, "_Hssss_ not exactly. _Hsssst_ why did you _sssst_ go away?"

Without offering an explanation, Gibbs stood and held out his hand. "Care to walk?" he asked, motioning towards the beautiful botanical garden."

"Ooohh," she purred, accepting his invitation and he tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow as they started down the pathway.

They'd walked quite a ways before she broke the silence with a low hum, "_Hmmrr_ Are you _sssst_ feeling okay? _Hmmmrr_ You're awfully quiet_, sssst_."

"I was looking for someone tonight but I don't think she came," he answered and they stopped, turning to face one another. For the first time, Gibbs looked directly at her and realized she had the same beautiful green eyes as Abby.

The revelation hit him in the chest like a sledgehammer. It was Abby in the alluring Cat Woman costume. His heart seemed to seize in his chest as he realized he needed to get back to the party, back around other people before they ended up doing something they'd regret.

He'd gone about a dozen steps towards the hotel when her shoes clacked across the pavement, hurrying after him. She grabbed his elbow. "Where are you going?"

As he turned to face her, she took a step back, her right heel slipped into a crack and she started falling backwards. A yelp escaped her throat as she reached for him and he desperately tried to grab her. They both ended up going down with Abby on her back and Gibbs on top of her.

He quickly braced up on his elbows. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine," she whispered, staring up at him.

He felt the heat and softness of her body beneath him. Thoughts filled his head of how she would look naked in this same situation, and he yearned to rub ever-so-slightly against her.

She gripped the backs of his upper arms. "You're so strong," she whispered, "and you're a gentleman."

Her Cat Woman voice was gone and he wanted to rip off her mask and blonde wig and kiss her. Passionately, deeply, but he restrained himself. Then she reached up, grabbed the bottom of his hood and rolled it up to just below his nose, revealing his mouth and chin.

Tenderly, she leaned forward and kissed him, her soft lips pressed against his, her tongue seeking entrance. He granted her request and their kiss became deep, wet, probing. The connection between them was electric with moaning and groaning, chins tilting and tongues sweeping.

Desperate to catch his breath, Gibbs slid his mouth down to her chin, nibbling, kissing, licking. But her whimper of, "Giiiibbsss…" quickly made him jerk back.

"What did you say?" he asked, forgetting that his voice was no longer disguised.

She took no notice of his familiar tone, instead very nervous and embarrassed by what she'd just said. However, she immediately tried to lie her way through it. "I…I said… giiiivve." Her hands fell away from his body as her gaze went to his chest.

"Give?"

"You interrupted me," she defended. "I was going to say giiivve iiit tooo meee."

Pushing up to his feet, he held a hand down to help her up and eventually she accepted his gesture, never returning his gaze. He knew damn well she'd said his name and wondered if she knew it really was him and was embarrassed that she'd pulled him into a heated kiss.

Yet, he really didn't think she actually knew it was him she'd been kissing. Taking her hand, he led her back to the party and once they were inside the Magnolia Room, she excused herself to the ladies' room.

He watched her go and knew she was kicking herself for blurting out his name when she thought she was kissing a total stranger. And from his reaction, he'd actually given her the impression that he was just a guy who didn't like hearing another man's name cried out as he made a move on a beautiful woman.

Gibbs knew the best thing he could do was leave and not take any chances in her finding out who Spiderman truly was. Because if Abby discovered it was him, he could only imagine how angry and disgusted she would be. Things would never be the same between them again if she found out.

* * *

><p>Abby sat on a padded chair in front of a mirror in the women's bathroom, her hands in her lap as she stared at her reflection. She couldn't believe what she'd just done. She'd never done anything like that in her entire life. What the hell was the matter with her? Crying out Gibbs' name while kissing a man she didn't even know. No wonder the guy had returned her to the party. She'd probably never see him again.<p>

The door opened and a woman dressed as Dolly Parton sat down on a chair beside her. "Hello," she greet, opening her purse and pulling out her makeup.

Abby met the woman's gaze in the mirror. "Hello."

Dolly started applying more mascara. "I saw you with Spiderman. He's a hunk. Are you two… together?"

"No, no chance of that," Abby scoffed.

Done with her eyes, the woman started fussing with her hair. "So you wouldn't mind if I… you know… wanted to talk to him?"

"Why would I mind," she stated, feeling dejected to the bottom of her heart. "He doesn't want anything more to do with me."

The woman stood then adjusted her dress and large fake breasts. "Any pointers you can give me?"

"He's a great kisser," she answered, her eyes staring at her hands.

"Oh! Super!" Dolly enthused and practically skipped out of the room.

Standing up, Abby barely looked over her outfit, not caring anymore how she looked. Finding Batman wasn't even an option anymore because she was afraid she'd blurt out Gibbs' name at any time. The very special agent was making her frustrated in more ways than one.

Gibbs paced outside the ladies' room, his eyes constantly glancing towards the door. The only one to go in and come out was Dolly Parton, who'd tried to persuade him into dancing with her. He told her he wasn't interested and she quickly lost interest when a cowboy walked by wearing only a vest with no shirt.

The door opened and finally Cat Woman walked out causing Gibbs' heart to skip a beat. Walking up to her, he saw the shock on her face at seeing him again. He held out his hands to her. "Can we go someplace quiet and talk?"

Abby was overwhelmed. She couldn't believe that he'd waited for her and actually wanted to be around her. But she had to admit, she did feel a very strong connection to this man, whoever he was. And their kiss had stimulated parts of her body that had lain dormant for quite some time now.

"Why… why would you want anything to do with me after what I did?" she asked, wary of his motive.

"You're very beautiful," he responded, tugging on her hand. "Come with me, out to the patio."

She followed him willingly and once outside, he sought out a bench that was somewhat secluded. After they were seated, he still held her hand and stated, "I haven't been able to keep my eyes off you all night. With this huge party to enjoy and so many men in attendance, I can't believe you're sitting here with me right now."

Abby felt herself blush and hoped that her mask hid most of it. She looked down at their joined hands, saying softly, "I feel like there could be something extra special between us. All night I've been drawn to you."

With a hand under her chin, he forced her to look up. "I want to kiss you again," he stated in a low husky tone.

More than anything, Abby wanted to strip the Spiderman suit from this man's body. They didn't even know one another and yet he was saying all these wonderful things to her, making her heart beat faster. "Why don't you?" she practically purred.

"I want to see you. Kiss you. Not Cat Woman," he told her.

"I'd like to see you, too."

Gently, Gibbs reached up and slid her mask up off her face and head, taking her blonde wig with it. "You're even more beautiful this way, Abbs," he said, stroking her raven hair.

Abby's breath caught in her chest. He called her Abbs. He knew who she was. Oh, god, she so wanted Spiderman to be Gibbs, but she had to quit hoping for something she'd never have. The man before her was amazing in so many ways. Tonight he'd proven himself to her with his thoughtfulness and kindness. She had to push the dreams and fantasies of being with Gibbs out of her mind.

Hesitantly, she lifted her hands to remove his hood and licked her lips in anticipation. When the spandex slid off over the bright blue eyes and short silver hair, she gasped as her heart nearly leapt from her chest. Before she had time to say anything, he was kissing her and she fell against him, wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him closer. Their kiss had no time limit.

* * *

><p>AN: To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you all for the reviews! They are so very encouraging. And so, here is the final chapter. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The After-Party<p>

Spiderman followed on Cat Woman's heels as she walked quickly through the crowd of people, heading for the double doors to exit the Magnolia Room. They had their masks on again so anyone who saw them leave together didn't actually know who they were. When they finally made it out of the party and to the lobby of the hotel, Abby sighed in relief.

Removing her mask, she then waited impatiently as Gibbs went to the depository to collect his coat. When he returned, he tugged off his hood and smiled when he saw the crimson on her cheeks.

"I like seeing you blush," he whispered, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her against him for another kiss. It had already been too long since their last one.

When someone walked by clearing their throat, Gibbs reluctantly broke the kiss and went over to the main desk. Digging his wallet out of his coat pocket, he pulled out a credit card and placed it on the counter. "One room," he requested and looked back at Abby standing in her amazing costume. His fingers itched as he imagined stripping it from her gorgeous body.

"Your room is on the eighth floor," the male receptionist informed, handing Gibbs the key card. "Would you like help with your bags?"

Gibbs shook his head as he quickly signed a couple of forms, then he turned from the desk and took Abby's hand. As they walked towards the elevators, he looked behind him to see if anyone was watching or following. No one appeared, and they entered the empty elevator, the doors closing after them.

Nervous excitement rippled through Abby's stomach as she stood beside Gibbs, her hand held tightly, her eyes watching the lights that went on and off as they passed each floor.

Then with a deep breath, Gibbs turned and crowded her against the back wall. "Doubts or second thoughts, just say so, Abbs." He held up the key card. "We don't have to use this."

Her eyes stared at the card then shifted to his face, noting the concern in his blue eyes. She had no doubts or second thoughts, so obviously she was sending him the wrong signals. She was nervous because this was Gibbs. Gibbs!

But she had something to confess. "I'm afraid that I'll blink my eyes or hear the ding of a bell and this will all disappear. You'll be gone and I'll be back to only dreaming and wishing for what I really want." Reaching up, she gently trailed her fingers down the side of his face. "I really really want you, Gibbs."

He took another deep breath, his lungs and chest expanding before he slowly released the air. "Want you, too," he husked and carefully started to lower the zipper on the front of her costume. His mouth dipped to kiss her neck and she shivered under the touch of his lips.

They were so caught up in one another that they didn't realize the elevator had stopped until the door slid open. Casually, Gibbs shifted to the side and turned part way around. A couple with a very sleepy child stood looking at them.

"Going up or down?" Gibbs asked, his voice a little gruff.

The child looked up and upon seeing their costumes, he started to giggle.

"We're going down," the man replied as his wife kept the boy from entering. "We'll take the next one."

The door closed and Gibbs let out a large sigh of relief, prompting a cute little smirk to appear on Abby's face. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"You know what's wrong," he growled, grateful he held his coat to hide the part of his body that strained against his costume.

Facing her once again, he wrapped a hand around the back of her neck and pressed his lips to hers. Abby responded instantly, slipping her tongue between his lips to taste him. Her hands glided across the front of his costume moving lower and lower until she felt the size of his large erection. She moaned into his mouth, the length and girth of him making her eager and excited.

Gibbs groaned as desire blazed a burning path down his spine and settled in his groin. Her hand stroking him through the spandex nearly made him forget where they were. When he made a move to step back, she followed and he had to take hold of her wrist to stop her from touching him again as he backed away further.

"Abby, not here," he said gruffly, clenching his fist and jaw to restrain himself. He could see that she was just as highly aroused as he was. Her breathing was heavy, her face flushed. He figured there was no way their first encounter was going to last long at all.

To his delight, the elevators doors opened on their floor and Abby stepped out. "Which room?" she asked, looking down the very long hall.

He lifted the key card and looked at it then flipped it over and frowned. Abby snatched the card from his fingers. "The room number isn't on the key," she told him and tucked the piece of plastic beneath her costume, against her breast.

Gibbs stood beside her and shook his head. "I can't remember. He must've told me, didn't he?"

"Didn't you get any papers or a pamphlet with the number written down?" she asked, her frustration becoming evident.

"If I did, I don't have it now. Must've left it there."

"Now we have to go all the way back down to find out," she sighed and pushed the elevator call button. But when Gibbs started walking away, along the corridor, she became confused. "Where're you going?"

The most devilish smile she'd ever seen was on his face when he looked back at her. "I was just kidding. C'mon, it's down this way."

The glare she gave him in return had him hustling the rest of the way to their room. Abby got there a second later then leaned against the wall as if waiting for him to open the door.

"Where's the key, Abbs?"

"Someplace safe."

Gibbs moved closer, his gaze scanning her breasts. The devilish gleam in his eyes had tingles sweeping across her breasts, her nipples tightening. She barely breathed when he leaned forward, grasped the tab of her zipper between his teeth, and slid it a couple inches lower.

Then his chin lifted, his head tilting as he tried to peek beneath her tight-fitting costume. "Don't move, Abbs," he whispered. "This is going to be a tricky investigation."

Her entire body flushed with heat as his face inched closer and closer to her breasts, his hot breath moistening her chest before his nose nuzzled into the opening of her zipper and bumped against her soft flesh.

Gibbs was immensely pleased when he felt Abby thread her fingers into his hair, something he'd always imagined her doing. Try as he might to fight against becoming too stimulated, the fact that his face was buried in her breasts, was making him fail miserably.

Little by little his face burrowed beneath her costume, his lips kissed the softness, his tongue fished around for the key card. As he searched, he was aroused even further when he realized that he hadn't encountered a bra. His tongue and lips never felt any material encasing her breasts. And even though it would have been extremely easy to simply reach in and pull the card out with his fingers, he was enjoying his exploration too much and apparently, so was Abby.

Her back arched away from the wall as she pressed against his face. His tongue darted in and out then swept close to her pebbled nipple, sending a gush of wetness between her thighs. Then with her fingers twisted in his short silver hair, she looked down to watch his investigation, nearly giggling when she realized why he wasn't finding the key.

"Umm, Gibbs?" she interrupted. "It's on the other side." There was no doubt that he smiled against her skin before moving to her other breast.

He grunted and nuzzled deeper, suddenly becoming absolutely still before triumphantly pulling back with the card held between his teeth. Wanting their game to last a little longer, she tried to grab it away again but he ducked and went to the door.

Abby entered first and was barely inside when Gibbs kicked the door shut and pressed her against the wall with his full body. She moaned as his mouth claimed hers, his tongue pressing, probing, fighting for dominance.

His hands fell to her ass and pulled her against him, letting her feel his hard cock against her belly. She squirmed, rubbing against his erection, moaning with escalating desire.

Then she took him by surprise when she spun them around and shoved him roughly against the wall, her green eyes dark with lust. "Kitty cat wants to play," she hissed in her Cat Woman voice. Resting her palms on his shoulders, she looked for a way to get him out of the costume.

Several moment passed and he started to chuckle as her eyes continued to search. "Problem, Abbs?"

Her cheeks reddened. "How the hell...? Turn around," she commanded.

With his back to her, she looked closely to find the zipper that ran across his shoulders blades. Carefully, she opened the enclosure and realized she'd have to stretch part of the costume up over his head before she was able to pull it down off his body.

Bunching the thin stretchy fabric in her hands, she lifted it, and he ducked his head through the zipper opening. "How did you get into this all by yourself?" she asked, because she knew there was no way he could've zipped the costume without help.

With her hands on his shoulders, she spun him around to face her once again. "DiNozzo dropped by and helped me out," he answered with a grin.

Abby's hands froze, her eyes narrowed. "Tony knew you were going to the party as Spiderman?"

"Uh huh."

"Oh, just wait 'til I see him again," she huffed, hardly believing Tony had actually kept Gibbs' identity a secret.

Stepping forward, he pushed the hair back on Abby's neck and kissed the soft skin behind her ear, nipping the lobe lightly with his teeth. His arms went around her and he murmured against her warm skin, "I'd really like to get out of this suit. Wanna give me a hand?"

Tony was no long a blip in her mind as she pressed against Gibbs and drew him into a deep, passionate kiss. His response was fiery, large hands roaming over her body, sliding across the slick leather of her costume. There were no more words, just the heat of their mouths and their hands touching, searching for a way inside the costumes.

Abby tugged and pulled on the Spiderman suit before determining that she needed to peel it from the top down. So inch by glorious inch, she stripped the red and blue garment all the way down to his hips before she stopped, sidetracked by the view of his broad chest with its fine covering of silver hair.

Leisurely, she slid her hands over his chest and down across his stomach. He was fit and strong, everything she'd ever dreamed of but more. With her heart pounding in her throat, she slid one hand lower, brushing over his erection that jutted against the thin material. His hips drove towards her touch as his low groan pleaded for more.

Unable to wait any longer, Gibbs lowered the zipper on her costume all the way to her navel then slid his hands inside the tight leather, the heat of her skin scorching his palms. His hands pushed up over her shoulders and down her arms, stripping the costume all the way to her waist. Taking a moment, he leaned back and gave a soft murmur of appreciation when he saw she definitely was not wearing a bra.

Running his hands up her bare sides, he cupped her breasts, eliciting a gasp when his rough thumbs brushed over her sensitive nipples. His mouth kissed from her throat down to the valley between her breasts before slowly moving towards one of the hardened peaks, licking lazy circles around it.

Loud, unrestrained groans rolled from Abby's throat as her fingers grasped the back of his neck. He moved to the other breast, kissing and licking circles around it as well, feeling her body shake and shiver beneath his hands.

Abby moaned again and again, arousing him more and more. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out before the craving of his body would take over. When eventually his mouth closed over one excited nipple, her knees nearly buckled but he pressed her against the wall, giving her something solid to lean on.

His hands skimmed downward past her hips searching for the clips to the suspender slings that attached her stockings to her outfit. Once he had them unhooked, he knelt and stripped the bodysuit down her long legs, tossing it aside. To his delight, she wore no panties. She stood against the wall in just fishnet stockings and heels.

Staring up at her, he waited until she looked down at him with her beautiful green eyes. Then he leaned forward and rested his forehead just below her belly button as he drew in a deep breath of air, his nostrils flaring at the scent of her arousal.

Abby leaned her head back against the wall, her eyes closing, her body quivering with need as she waited with pulse-pounding anticipation. Tenderly, Gibbs kissed around the tops of her stockings, his hair lightly brushing against her sensitized skin. All she wanted was to feel his fiery lips upon her swollen bundle of nerves, to feel him pleasure her like she'd always dreamed of.

She jolted slightly and bit her lip with a whimper when she felt what she'd been longing for. His lips and then his tongue pressed between her legs, his hands on her thighs requested that she widen her stance.

Her fingers clutched at his head as she vocalized a long moan. "Oh, Gibbs. Oh… ooohh…"

He probed and massaged with his tongue, and each movement threw a shock wave of desire through her entire body. His fingers joined his endeavor, entering her tight heat, stroking in and out, twisting, while he licked and sucked her clit. She was trying to hold on for as long as she could but the pleasure was so intense, so severe. The wall was scarcely holding her up.

"Gibbs! Giiiibbsss!" she started to scream, "Don't stop! More…" And then he did one more thing, she didn't know exactly what, but she flew into an orgasm that shook her world. Her body went rigid as her muscles contracted and didn't release for what seemed like a full minute. Then she pulsed and quaked as temors radiated inside her body, and he kept touching her until she was ready to drop.

When her muscles and limbs felt like jelly, she fell forward and Gibbs was standing right there, ready to catch her against his chest. He guided her a few steps to the bed and she sat on the edge then flopped back onto the cream colored comforter.

Her chest rose and fell fast and heavy as she tried to regain her breath, lying with her eyes closed, vaguely aware of Gibbs removing her heels and stripping each stocking from her legs. When she felt the bed shift, she looked up and he was leaning over her, his hands braced on either side of her head, the smile on his face, priceless.

"I have a new addiction," he husked.

She smiled, mesmerized by his sparkling blue eyes. "I can't believe that," she answered softly.

Dipping his head, he kissed and brushed his lips lightly against hers. "Believe it," he whispered. "Nothing will ever compare to you."

He kissed her deeper, longer, and she ran her fingers up and down his arms, his tight muscles whetting her appetite for more. When his mouth slid down over her chin and onto her neck, she was almost willing to let him give her the same treatment all over again, but there were other ideas bouncing around in her head.

"Help me up," she requested.

Gibbs pulled back slightly, revealing her favorite lopsided grin. "Why? I like you right where you are."

Her eyes fell to his bare chest, down to his groin, then back to his chest. "You're still wearing your costume. It's Halloween and it would be my treat to undress you."

He straightened up and drew her with him, pulling her softness against his hard body, the contrast making him realize he'd gone far too long without the company of a woman. His mouth skimmed the top of her shoulder then nipped along her collar bone. He rubbed against her, his desire no longer willing to be repressed.

Her arms wrapped around him, fingernails flexing into his back. He groaned, kneading her breast with one hand and felt her nails press deeper in response.

Then her hands dropped to where his suit hung around his waist, and her nails scraped his skin along the edge of the fabric. His abdominal muscles tightened when her hand skated lower, encountering the bulge in his pants, and started rubbing him. He gyrated his hips hoping she'd take the hint and relieve him of the tension that continued to build within the confines of his costume.

But she seemed to be in no hurry, her hand continuing to massage as she started to kiss and nip his neck. Her lips trailed pleasurable kisses down his chest, across each nipple, before working all the way down to his waist. When she looked up at him and smiled, he closed his eyes as her hands skimmed across his stomach. Her actions were nearly tormenting him beyond all limits.

He heard her low, wicked snicker just before his costume was stripped lower and pulled from his body. A heavy relieved sigh escaped between his lips only to be sucked in again when her fingers lazily stroked over his boxer-briefs.

His cock jumped, and he released a soft moan as her touch glided over his arousal and her kisses trailed up his thighs. Her mouth moved ever closer and he tensed with anticipation but when her lips jumped to his stomach then climbed his chest, his body relaxed once again.

She kissed and nibbled his neck, his chin, his jaw. Her tongue swept across his pulse point. And without warning, her hands smoothed down his hips, into his boxers, and she stripped them off in the blink of an eye. He was now naked and she was pressed fully against him, her hands grabbing his ass and forcing his hips against hers.

Shifting his hands beneath her backside, he lifted and her legs automatically went around his waist. She squirmed, rubbing against his cock, coating him with her wetness. A rough moan emanated from his chest as he held her, pressing against her center, kissing along her neck.

Two steps and he released her onto the bed. She shuffled towards the center, the lust in her eyes compelling him to follow. When he lay beside her, she started to massage him with her skilled, delicate fingers at the same time kissing him deeply, possessively.

He felt himself swell and fought back the impulse to roll her to her back and sink into her depths. He wanted to experience her so badly but she deserved to have her own fantasies fulfilled, also. And the way she was touching him, kissing him, were things he knew she'd dreamt of for a long time, just as he had.

Her hand wrapped around his cock and she stroked him, making him harder than he already was. "Abby," he moaned as his hips rocked against her touch, and he covered her mouth in another deep kiss.

Hugging her to him, he rolled them so that he was on top. She wriggled a little then stopped when he started to press tantalizing kisses to her breasts, nipping at her pebbled nipples. He swept one into his mouth and tenderly sucked before his front teeth bit down just hard enough to make her gasp sharply and moan happily as her fingers twisted in his short hair.

His kisses took a wandering path back to her lips before he lifted and rose over her, his palms pressed into the mattress beside her shoulders. Their eyes locked and the passionate hunger he saw was something he'd only dreamt of. He didn't realize that she was seeing that same hunger burning back at her.

More than anything in the world, even more than her next breath, Abby wanted Gibbs. There was no stopping, no doubts as she reached between their bodies and guided him to her. Slowly, his heat, his hardness entered her, filling her, making her gasp and yearn for more.

"Oh Gibbs…" she moaned, closing her eyes at the sensation of him sliding inside her. It felt so good. He filled her so nicely. And the most perfect part was that this wasn't some random guy. It was Gibbs. Her true, heart's desire.

He started to thrust and her hands smoothed down his back to his ass, where she squeezed before pressing a finger near the base of his tailbone. Her jerked and grunted, penetrating her deeper.

"Oh… oohh," she whimpered, "Want more. Need you deeper." He pressed hard then pulled almost fully out and slammed back into her. A pleasurable whimper escaped her lips as she gripped his ass harder, bending her knees up to her chest.

Sliding a hand beneath her hips, he lifted, increasing the speed of his thrusts, changing the angle of his strokes. Abby clung to his back, pulling him against her, needing to feel every movement of his body as he pounded into her. He grunted each time his hips slammed into hers, his rhythm steady and hard, a fine sweat breaking out upon his back.

And each time he withdrew to initiate another collision, Abby craved more. She never wanted it to end. The sensation of Gibbs moving in and out was all she needed to truly live.

Gibbs knew he needed to slow things down so they could make it last a little longer. Lifting his head, he kissed her on the lips, giving her lower lip a tender nip as he pulled back. She looked up at him, green eyes dark with desire, lips swollen from kisses. He thought she looked positively ravishing.

His thrusts continued to be slow, in and out, until he felt her muscles tighten, her wet heat squeezing his cock. Then his momentum quickened, and he slid one hand between them, his fingers finding her clit, his forehead dropping to the pillow beside hers.

Abby moaned low and deep, her core muscles pulsed, tingles rippled from her clit. She moved with Gibbs, rocking harder, taking him deeper. Her arms held him, pulled him closer, and she let herself feel everything he was giving her.

His strength, his gentleness, his hard body connecting with hers. All of him brought her closer and closer to orgasm until she could no longer hold back the increasing pleasure between her legs. Striving for the pinnacle , needing to come undone, taking him deeper, needing it harder. And then instantly, she was there, the dam breaking as she screamed through the muscle spasms of her climax.

She felt Gibbs continue to push through her contracting muscles, growing larger, grunting as his hips jerked erratically . Two more long, deep thrusts and he stilled for just a second as he tipped over the edge, groaning her name. Then more smaller thrusts before he came to rest, his heavy breathing bursting next to her ear.

Eventually, he rolled off of her to his back, sweat trickling down his temples, his chest still heaving with deep breaths. Abby turned her head to look at him, the smile on her face growing larger as her doubts and fears disappeared like bursting soap bubbles. Her dream had finally come true.

When Gibbs moved onto his side towards her, he had a relaxed, gentle look on his face. "Good thing the party was held at a hotel," he said with a smile, reaching out and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Abby shifted onto her side also, her hand lifting and trailing down the side of his face. "You won the bet," she stated with a grin, "but I feel like I've won something even better. A night with you."

"I hope it's the first of many nights together," he clarified, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her against his body.

Even after what they'd just shared, the sensation of his naked flesh against hers sent tingles sweeping across her skin. Her arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders, pulling him closer. "I won't ever let you go, Gibbs," she murmured in his ear. "I can't."

"I'm not going anywhere," he assured. "You're mine, now."

The End.


End file.
